


Remember

by baristadistrict



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: ALL THE ANGST, F/M, I heard you like angst, have all of it, post snap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:21:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22374829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baristadistrict/pseuds/baristadistrict
Summary: One shot written post Snap.
Relationships: Bucky Barnes/Reader, James “Bucky” Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 9





	Remember

The December air wrapped itself tightly around every person at the memorial, causing people to withdraw further into their jackets and sweaters. Many wrapped their arms around themselves to stay warm, or as a way to anchor themselves as they scanned the many pillars of stone searching for names of lost loved ones, friends, neighbors, even the barista who always got their coffee order wrong. The sky had been a constant grey the past few weeks as snow clouds moved in, which was a blessing, because the bright sunny days that followed The Snap seemed almost hateful. 

You pulled your coat tighter as fat raindrops started to fall, sprinkling the crowd and running down the smooth polished pillars as if they were weeping. In a way, you supposed they were. You scanned the pillar in front of you already knowing the name you wanted to see wasn’t carved into the stone. Wasn’t carved into any of the stones at the memorial. But the person who belonged to the name was still gone, turned to dust like so many others. There just wasn’t enough people left who remembered him. And the one person besides you who did remember him, had told you to try and move on the last time you tried to talk about him. 

He had told you to try and look on the bright side of things, complete with a charming smile and kind eyes that made your stomach wrench. You had wanted to kill him then. You had wanted it to have been him turned to ash. You wanted to scream. You wanted to cry. Instead you faked a smile, told him he was right. Carried on talking about other things. The weather, the weekend- everything and anything that didn’t have to do with what happened.

The crowd grew sparse as the wind picked up pushing dead brown leaves down the sidewalks. You walked around the back of the pillar, ran your hand across the names of the fallen. From your pocket you produced a small white piece of folded paper and a roll of tape. With cold but nimble fingers you unfolded the paper and taped it to the pillar, just to the side of the rest of the names. The rain would eventually soak it through, turn it to mush and carry it off down a drain. But for a moment, for a brief moment, they would remember him. 

You placed a finger to your lips and touched the name gingerly. 

_James Buchanan Barnes_

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in a hopeful attempt to get my creative juices flowing again. Thanks for reading!


End file.
